


Are you making fun of me?

by veryvery



Series: Amira/Mohammed - one shots [10]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: Amira and Mohammed watch her favourite show together.





	Are you making fun of me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Enjoy part 10 of this series!

It was the second rainy day in a row and Amira already wished for the warm and sunny days to come back. What was the point of having so much free time when it just rained all day? On top of that, it was a Sunday too, so all shops were closed and she had nowhere to go out. All of her friends were either busy or travelling, her parents were visiting relatives and her brothers were out all day too. She had spent the past hour lying upside down on the couch, rewatching scenes from her favourite tv show, when the doorbell sounded. Who would even go out in that weather?

She felt the blood rush back into her legs as she made her way to the front door. Peeping through the spyhole, she could see Mohammed waiting in front of her door. Amira hastily tried to fix her hijab in the mirror next to the door and noticed her face was flushed from lying upside down for so long but there was nothing she could do about it now. Instead, she opened the door and was greeted by Mohammed's signature smile.

“Hi! I just wanted to return your dad’s toolkit. He lend it to me to put up my furniture.”

“He’s not here but I can tell him you stopped by.”

“Thanks.” 

“So, you’re finally done with your furniture?”

“Yes, it was such a hassle, but turns out Linn is a pro at building Ikea furniture so she helped me out.”

A little pang of jealousy went through her, even though Amira knew that Linn wasn’t into guys, or girls for that matter, but she kinda wished he had asked her to help him just to spend time with him.

“What have you been up to? You look a bit flushed.”

“Oh, I was just watching reruns of my favourite show.”

“What’s it about?”

Before she knew it, Amira went into this whole tantrum about her favourite show. The characters, the world, everything that she loved about it. Soon enough she had led him into the living room to introduce him into the best show ever made. Mohammed hadn’t portested, instead he was trying to follow her explanation while she was putting on the first episode. Just as the intro had started to play on the screen, Amira hit pause and turned to him. 

“Snacks! We can’t watch without snacks!” She got up and ran to the kitchen.

He followed her to make sure she wasn’t breaking anything in her frenzy. 

When he entered the kitchen, Amira was standing in front of an open kitchen cupboard staring angrily at a can of peanuts sitting on the highest shelf. “Why does Omar always put them where I can’t reach them?” She complained and got up on her tippy toes to reach up as high as she could but without success.

“Should I get them for you?” Mohammed said with a mocking grin.

“Are you making fun of my height again?” She replied unamused and crossed her arms.

“No, I just don’t want to see you hurt yourself just to get to that can of peanuts by standing on a chair or something.” He was trying to sound serious but she knew that he was right. She would do anything for that can of peanuts right now just to spite her brother for putting them up there in the first place.

He stepped closer and took the can off the shelf. As he turned to face her, he was as close as ever, looking down at her with a smile. Their hands lingered as he handed her the can, not breaking eye contact. She swore she could see him looking at her lips for a second and it made her breath catch. 

The loud bing of the microwave shook them both from their stupor and made Amira take a step back and look away. She busied herself with taking the popcorn out of the microwave and putting it into a bowl, trying to act natural.

Amira had sworn herself earlier that this would not be another evening of them dancing around each other just to end up holding hands again without even acknowledging it. “Don’t act like you saved my life.” She tried to sound unfazed as she opened the fridge to get drinks. 

After they had piled their snacks and drinks onto the living room table, they settled onto the couch and Amira finally hit the play button to start the first episode.

He had watched the first minutes of the show in amazement but then he turned to her with a confused look. “So why do they not just try to...”

“Oh, no. No questions, just watch.” Amira cut him off and pointed to the tv.

“They...” He tried to speak again but she shot him an annoyed look and shushed him. There and then, he gave up asking questions and just tried to follow the story for the rest of the episode.

As the credits began to roll, they only had to look at each other for two seconds to decide on starting the next episode right after. So they kept on watching episode after episode, only stopping for bathrooms breaks, getting drinks from the kitchen and fighting over the last Oreo. Amira won the short lived staring match that followed by throwing a pillow at him. 

Three episodes later he noticed that she was sound asleep clutching the remote control in one hand and the can of peanuts in the other.

When Amira woke up, under a blanket she was sure she didn’t put over herself, it was dim in the room and the tv was paused on the end screen. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was looking at him, his eyes glued to the tv screen, watching her favourite show, and how she had wished that it could always be this easy between them.

She could hear hushed voices in the hallway which sounded like her brothers which must have just gotten home. 

“She wasn’t feeling well so she asked me to stay.” She heard Mohammed say when she stepped into the hallway. All eyes were on her and her brother’s faces looked equally confused and concerned. 

“Are you okay?” Omar asked and stepped forward, reaching out a hand to feel her temperature.

“I don’t have a fever.” She swatted his hand away and rolled her eyes. 

They all shared a moment of awkward silence before Mohammed cleared his throat and said: “Okay, I’m going to go, now that you guys are here. Get well soon, Amira!” He shot her a smile and waved as he opened the door and then he was gone.

Her brothers’ attention turned back to her but she didn’t bother explaining anything. Instead, she turned back around to turn off the tv and clean up the snacks and drinks in the living room. When she got back to the hallway to go into her room, she caught them arguing in hushed voices. 

“Uhm, do you want us to call Mama or Baba?” Essam asked in a concerned voice.

“No, I’m going to be fine. I just have to sleep it off.” She lied and slipped into her room. As she grabbed her phone from her desk, she could see that Mohammed had already messaged her. 

_Sorry, I couldn’t come up with anything else. 😬_

She didn’t want to make it awkward by asking why he didn’t just tell them the truth in the first place, so she just texted back.

**It’s alright. Sorry, I fell asleep, I guess I was more tired than I thought.**

_We made it through 5 full episodes though. I had a great time, we should go to the movies one day._

**Yeah, we should. 😊**

Amira kept staring at her phone until the screen turned off. The room was now dark, the only light was coming in from the street lamp outside her window. 

In her head, she kept replaying the time she had spent with him today and how different it felt now compared to just a few weeks back when they got ice cream together for the first time. What used to be awkward and new now had a naturalness to it. No more awkward silences or stolen glances. They didn’t try to hide it anymore how much they liked being in each other’s presence even though they hadn’t talked about it yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Look out for a new chapter tomorrow!


End file.
